Stripped
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Axel/Roxas Let me see you stripped down to the bone..


Fandom:: KH2

Pair:: Axel/Roxas

Summary: I want to see you stripped

There was no denying the heat in his eyes. The swing of his hips tearing through the trees into the darkness of the wood. His arms enveloped me, pulling me tight against him. I gasped. He was so needy already. Desperate lips closed over mine and we kissed there together, moaning shameless each other's names. Heat broiled deep inside us. Consuming us. igniting our bodies and soul. We had no hearts but still I pulsed. Ached for him to touch me here, there, everywhere. I buried my nose against his throat suffocating off the husky fumes of my beloved. Fill me, Axel. Make me whole again.

"Let me see you stripped..."

I closed my eyes, giving myself to the beat of his hips grinding hard against mine. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. My hands worked at the snaps on his pants. Our moans blended into harmonies begging for more. He shoved me to the ground, cracking twigs with each rough move. I rocked back against him begging for his touch. I wanted him. Now...

Never before our meeting had I felt such heat. The heat of his mouth around me drawing out long moans. His lips felt so fucking good, where did he learn this? I bucked obediently into the gnawing teeth. Grabbing his hair I pushed him closer, urging him forward. mroe. More. Consume me, Axel. Make me scream. I don't care who hears me. let them see me bare. Let them see me vulnerable. Let them see I belonged to you and only you.

"Let me hear you speaking, just for me."

God his voice... I couldn't deny him. My hands obeyed the dark croon. I couldn't tell them no. They didn't listen. Reason and worry flew out the window and before I knew it I was naked. He knelt proud above me, bearing the fruits of our passion inches from my face. I reached up to kiss the tent, watching the emerald flames swirl and burn. These games tortured him. Axel was not a teaser. He was a lover. He was every bit his element.

"What do you want...Roxas?"

I pulled at the snaps, sliding the tight leather off his hips. I drank in every inch of his soft, hot skin. Smooth and richly tanned, he was absolutely gorgeous. He made everything else seem so pitiful in comparison. There was no need to think of the pain we faced. There was no loneliness. Only this delicious heat building in my gut. Only Axel. Even if for only a few hours we knew what it was like to be whole. I closed my mouth around him, sliding my tongue against the hot flesh. He buckled, holding my hair tight. I happily obliged him matching each swift thrust. He looked down into half-mast pools, the heat of need strong in my voice.

"Let me see you stripped, Axel..Down to the bone..."

He pulled me to my knees, placing a tender kiss on my neck. I succumbed to him, leaning back against his tall, muscled body. he would take care of me. He would touch and love me. he would always love me. I had no doubt in my mind. He leaned in to kiss me again, working our mouths together. I welcomed his tongue, sucking on the intrusion pulling a moan from his throat. A yank of his hair and he crushed me close, I could feel him against me. So close.. so close.

"A-Ax--ngh.." I couldn't speak. There was no need to speak. The sky blurred into a thousand shades of grey, burned away by the wild fire sinking deep inside me. He held me close, petting and touching. More.. I gave myself to the Flurry of Dancing Flames, swaying aned waltxing with him. Rocking to his punishing pace making me scream and writhe. Everything was ours, even if only for a brief moment. Everything belonged to us. This awas our world. Our peace.

Teasing lips ran along my ear, skillful fingers dipping between my thighs to satisfy the horrible pulse. Axel.. Axel.. How could he do this to me? make me lose my mind? He drove me crazy. Drove me wild. Hot shocks tore through my veins making me scream. White haze wrapped my mind, pulling me further into oblivion. We would fall together into the white. Wrapped tight in his arms I feared nothing.

Tears fell as we climaxed together, crying for our happiness and our sorrow. He held me close to his chest and I tapped out the rhythm of the heart that had once been. He didn't move from within me, just held me tight. He didn't want the warmth to go away. To be a thousand degress yet freeze to death. He was cold without me. There was no fire to warm his lonely soul. He needed me.

He turned me to face him and just stared. My face flushed up, gazing with mutual adoration at the beautiful firestorm before me. I wiped a stray tear from his cheek and leaned in to kiss him. He returned it in passion, grabbing my hair. I moaned, pushing clsoer, swallowing his pants.

"Roxas..." he tipped my chin up. "I'm gonna miss you."

I shook my head feathering a kiss on his brow. "Don't. I'm always with you Ax..."

It was a cruel illusion, the warmth. But it was all we had to live for.


End file.
